Rain
by Ch3l
Summary: It's been over a year since I saw you with someone else, and I feel guilty from not feeling guilty. About what we did….what we still do to this day..."You deserve much more…and certainly someone who isn't married, Naruto""Shh 'suke, its ok"...SasuNaru


**Ok, i know it has been FOREVER since i last posted something...but i will be writing more stuff now that i got like the inspiration and the courage to post it xD**

**I hope you like this one and the RR's will be really appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any other character, they are Kishimoto's babies..so yeah, you know i don't get money from this.**

**

* * *

**

Rain.

Clouds.

Cold.

That's all I could think at this moment. I used to hate the rain. I hated how a cloudy rain could ruin a perfect sunny day. How it would make everyone stay in their homes, the cold you would feel when you opened the windows just a bit. When I arrived at the park the day was a bright and sunny, without clouds in the sky, some kids playing hide-and-seek, people running some laps around the park, and the tourists taking photos wherever they could. Before everything happened I would curse this rainy cloud that was over the city.

But not today…

Today I love how much it's raining in this park. I see the people running from a tree to another trying to stay as dry as possible. Everyone evading the rain that poured from the sky like the world was going to end like the plague. Everyone except myself.

I'm in the bench at the middle of the park, just in front of the fountain; the bench where we always loved to sit when we came here because it was the bigger one in here. The only thing that poorly covers me are some of the branches of the old oak but even so the rain slip through the leaf's, and I feel how I'm soaked to my bones. But it doesn't matter right now.

I felt a headache after a while of being here and just brought my knees up resting my arms and head on them, my face hidden between my legs, not letting anyone see my face. It's been over a year since I saw you with someone else in this park.

I just think about it and I feel guilty. And I think you must be feeling the same as me about this, guilty from not feeling guilty. If that even makes sense.

About what we did….what we still do to this day…but won't let stop anytime soon.

It was a hot summer day-now that I think about it, I hate those days more than the rain now, what an irony-we were supposed to see each other, but at the last moment you told me you couldn't go out with me. I didn't want to stay at the apartment, so I came to the park…and it was then we I saw you with someone else.

For the first time in my life I wanted the earth to swallow me. Just in front of me you were walking in my direction holding hands with someone else. I have to admit she was beautiful. Red hair, pale skin, a slender figure and by her glasses I guess she is pretty intelligent, the kind of girls everyone wants. If I liked girls I would totally steal her from you. But that's not the case here, because it was more like she stole you from me.

I knew you weren't from Australia-you said so hundreds of times for the last 5 years we had been together-, and that you came at least 6 times a month from Japan. I also knew that in about six months you will be coming to finally live here.

But you never said something about having a wife, because I froze when I saw the shining ring both of you had on your fingers…your wedding rings.

When you got were I was you didn't react at all, for everyone else it was like you didn't know me, but I did felt the glance you send me and how your hand brushed mine just for a few seconds. That night you did come to see me, but I didn't let you in. I could hear you knocking on the front door constantly from my room; I can't remember how many times you said sorry, or how many you said you loved me. But I clearly remember how every word you said hurt me more.

I didn't know what to believe. You always told me how much you loved me, how you could be hypnotized by my blue eyes, or how my blond hair was like the sun for you…how you were mine alone.

And out of the blue I saw that clearly that wasn't the case. You were from someone else. You loved someone else. That was what I thought until 3 days later I opened the door to see you were still there, all the guilty seen in your eyes, all your love granted in your embraces, asking for forgiveness with your kisses.

And even after a year I can't say I feel guilty for giving you all you asked, for letting you into my life after what you did to me.

The rain keeps falling like the sky is crying for me, because clearly I don't have a single tear to drop from this thing I'm feeling, because after a year I can't break what we have. Even though I'm the one with whom you are cheating your wife, I don't feel bad about it.

I hear footsteps coming in front of me and suddenly someone hugs me. I don't have to raise my head to see that it's you, I could recognize all the sounds you make, how your body fits to mine perfectly. I feel your head resting on mine and how you say soothing words to me.

You must be feeling the same as me about this, guilty from not feeling guilty. If that even makes sense.

I move a little so you can let me raise my head, and I can see you clearly. While I'm wearing an orange hoodie and dark blue jeans, you are wearing the blue turtleneck sweater I gave you and your Armani suit. Complete opposites from each other, but at the same time the perfect other for each other.

"Hn, you will get sick" you murmur just for me to hear over the sound of the rain.

"No I won't" I whisper and I know you hear me if the chuckle you made is any indication "I want to stay here"

I feel you nod and you move me so we both lie down on the bench, you on top of me hearing my heart beat. I love when you do that…it makes me feel like the only thing in the world you can hear is how my heart beats for you. I start petting your hair and you relax after some time.

"Sasuke"

"Hmm"

"How did you find me?"

"I will always find you wherever you are, Naruto" I feel I smile forming on my lips by that confession "I love you with all my heart, you know that right" even when I don't see your eyes I can hear the truth in your words.

"I know…I love you to, 'suke" I kiss your hair and in this moment everything seems perfect in our life's.

But as always, there is that little something that has to break the happiness. Now, that something is your cell phone ringing. I could help but chuckle when hearing the song _For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert. I still can't believe how you agreed to put it as your ringtone after I got obsessed with the song.

I feel you tense up at this, but you don't make a move to take the call…although we both know it won't go off until you answer it. You let the call be missed 2 more times before you answer.

"Uchiha" I will always think what a sexy voice you have when you are talking over the phone "If Suigetsu told you I was on a meeting why are you bothering me?" well now I know with whom you are talking to, but even so I smack you on the head in a silent request to say _sorry _and by the annoyed waves you are giving I can say you are glaring at me "Sorry, it's just that I'm stressed" I smile when you mutter _happy now "_No, I'll be late….Ramen will be fine…make it miso" naahh that's unfair, you will be eating _MY_ favorite flavor and I won´t be invited over…not that I actually want to meet your wife "Yes, see you later" you don't give her time to respond when your hang up and the phone is back in your pocket.

"You know she will find out eventually" I know it's not the right time to bring it up again but it's not like we can avoid the topic forever.

"I don't care…that would be better for me…for us" you stay silent…but I know there are some tears running down your cheek-just like every time- although you will later say it was the rain "I'm so sorry Naruto"

"It's okay Sasuke" I tighten my hold of you to reassure you but it seems it has the opposite effect when you suddenly straddle over me with your head lowered so all I can see is the hair that covers half of your face. It's all soaked and some droplets fall on my face…but we both know those aren't from rain

"NO NARUTO! IT'S NOT OKAY!" I know without hearing that what you are about to say wont be any good if your defeated pose says something "You deserve much more…and certainly someone who isn't married, Naruto"

I take your face between my hands and bring our lips closer

"Shhh 'suke, I said it was okay, you are everything I need" I whisper before pressing our lips together, and for a second I can sense you doubting but then you give in and I feel your tongue asking for permission, why do you still ask for it after 6 years together I will never know.

The kiss becomes more desperate, both acting like this will be our last kiss…our last time together, and who knows maybe it is, we both know it, for us every time is the last one. This way it will be easier to say good bye forever when everything comes down. We only part to take some air between kisses.

After only god knows how long we part of a softer kiss and you hide your face in my neck while your hands go to my hair and start caressing it. I bring mines to your waist and I hold you tighter when I feel your lips giving soft kisses to my neck while repeating _sorry _again and again.

But it's ok, as I told you before, the only thing I need is you. So I wish you didn't feel bad for what you do to me. I will let you hurt me by loving me till the end of our lives.

I smile closing my eyes; maybe after all that's why you are mine alone.

Just like I'm yours.


End file.
